Promises between a Princess and a Peasant
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: The tales of forbidden love between a Princess and a Peasant.The Princess is to be wedded to a prince but everything changes when she falls for a peasant,can true love conquer all?


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters but I do own Megumi,Keiko,Aki,and Kasumi

* * *

Chapter 1:

**_Princess Kagome Higurashi and the Peasant Inuyasha Taisho_**

A fifthteen year old princess of the North was now in her room of her large castle.She had raven black hair that ended to her mid thighs,caramel colored eyes that glowed with peace and warmth.Her father had passed when she was seven so now her mother took over the throne.Kagome was a peaceful person,she believe that wars never would restore peace and wanted to bring peace to the world but everyone knows you have to take one step at a time to achieve that goal.She was best friends with the princess of the South,Sango Taijiya, sixteen and had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and she wished for the same goal as Kagome.they both had younger brother's Souta and Kohaku who were best friends as well.Kohaku was thirteen and Souta was twelve.Kagome also had a young sister named Rin who was twelve as well.The two princess also befriended the princess of the East,Princess Aki,who had midnight blue hair and azure blue eyes,she was seventeen and she wanted peace towards the world for the longest but she was becoming more steps closer.But...as for the villagers of the castle of the North not everyone had homes for instance a half demon named Inuyasha Taiso had no home since his mother and father's death but his older brother Sesshomaru took over the throne but kicked him out of the castle.Inuyasha had lived at this castle for four years and believed the Queen didn't care for the people who lived near the castle.And the story begins with him:

"I need a home,I can't keep sleeping here."Inuyasha said lying on a branch of aa tree that was suppose to be scared called Goshinboku.A man who's hair was in a small pony tail and violet eyes and was eighteen years old and was also a monk.he saw the hanyou with his companion a small kitsune named Shippo,who had red hair and emerald green eyes he happend to be fifty years old but was seven in human years.

"You can live with us."He offered.Inuyasha saw him and huffed.

"What do I have to do?There's gotta be a catch."Inuyasha said as the monk thought for a second.

"You can clean our hut for three days unless you can bring us some women."The pervert suggested.Shippo mentally smacked himself/

"Nevermind him he's just a perv,you don't have to do anything we can provide you with food and shelter."Shippo said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks."Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome."Shippo smiled as they all walked towards a big hut.Inuyasha was suprised how big the hut was he knew those two must have a lot of money.

"Make yourself at home."Miroku said as Shippo hopped off his shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room."Shippo said as Inuyasha followed.once they got the the middle of the hall they saw a sliding door which Shippo opened to see a room that looked like it belonged to a samurai.

"Wow,this is great."Inuyasha said.

"The hotsprings are at the end of the left hall."Shippo mentioned before going to his room.

"Thanks again."Inuyasha yelled.

"No problem."Shippo said as Miroku was making tea.Inuyasha had took a towel and went to the hotsprings.When he undressed amd got into the hot water he sighed of relaxzation.

"This water feels good,I guess I can get use to this place."Inuyasha sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

Princess Kagome was in her room before resting as her loyal servant and companion Megumi,who was nineteen,had black hair and lime green eyes,beushed her hair.

"Kagome-sama,are you going to talk to the villagers tomorrow?"Megumi asked.

"No,I have to go to a meeting."Kagome said as Megumi had put a gel like substance that was in a small Sakura designed bowl into her hair making it shiner and softer and have the scent of Cherryblossoms.

"I'm sure your mother hasn't told you what the meeting is about."Megumi said as Kagome looked confused.

"Do you know Megumi?"Kagome asked as Megumi frowned.

"The meeting is about you meeting your future husband Prince Koga of the SouthEast."Megumi said as Kagome sadden.

"But I'm only fifthteen I can't marry now."Kagome cried.

"I know you must be heartbroken Kagome-sama,but they said it was time for you to marry."Megumi said as Kagome started to cry as Megumi held her for comfort,"You should take a walk in the morning before meeting him so you can think things through."Megumi said as Kagome nodded.

"That does sound relaxing."Kagome said as she went over to her futon as Megumi blew out the candle.

"Sweet dreams my Lady."Megumi said before leaving.Kagome sighed as she went over to her balcony looking at the moon.she then heard someone walk past the gate and saw a fellow in all red.

"Kind sir!"Kagome yelled catching the peasants attention.

"What did I do?"The guy asked.

"I'm sorry I was just bored and needing someone to conversate with I guess I have no life at all."She frowned.

"What's the problem princess?Is there something bothering you?"The peasant said in a annoyed atititude.

"Your quite rude!"Kagome said.

"Why don't the prissy princess cry me a river."He teased.

"Hey why don't you say it to my face!"Kagome yelled getting angry.

"I might just be too poor to look at it."He said before leaving.Kagome growled.

"He such a jerk."She said going in her room.

"I heard that!"She heard him yell.

_"...he must be a demon."_Kagome thought

"He sure was rude,I guess I might as well sleep."She said going into her futon.


End file.
